


Mottled

by AllNatural



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNatural/pseuds/AllNatural
Summary: It’s the season of change, and while their classmates may whisper and gossip about things they don’t understand, they have each other.





	Mottled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manniness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/gifts).



> If you didn't know, [DO YOUR THING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11060769) is open to everyone. You should give it a look if you're looking for monthly writing prompts! And if you're not, you may know someone who does... ;)

_ "A lie can travel half way around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes."   
-Charles Spurgeon _

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ it!”

Takashi doesn’t even glance over at the high-pitched stage whisper as he finishes tying his shoes.

“That’s so  _ terrible _ .”  Giggles break out behind him.  Takashi slides his jacket on, wrapping his scarf tighter around his throat.

“I can’t believe she’s trying to break them up. I thought she was their friend,” another voice exclaims, not even pretending to be subtle about it.

The whispers and chatter dies down though as a shadow falls across Takashi’s back.  Two hands wrap around the length of his scarf, adjusting it tighter and retying the knot.

“You’ll catch cold,” Tanuma murmurs, picking up Takashi’s bag and shouldering it along with his own.  Takashi ignores the eyes that follow them, the whispers that trail behind them as they exit the school.  The brisk fall air hits his cheeks, and he burrows further into his coat.  Tanuma steps closer, blocking some of the wind from hitting Takashi.

“Taki stayed home again today,” Tanuma informs him, and Takashi hums low in his throat.  

As they reach the bridge, a small gathering of spirits about as tall as Takashi’s knee pass across the street on their way to the river.  Takashi throws his arm out, halting Tanuma as the figures continue on, never noticing that the two humans do not trample over them.  Tanuma squints, trying to see the figures that are only visible to Takashi, but doesn’t fight as Takashi reaches for his hand, pulling him forward again and continuing down the sidewalk.

“Did everything go well with the Fujiwaras?” Tanuma asks, sliding his hand to press his palm against Takashi’s, lacing their gloved fingers together.  Takashi hums, tilting his head up to look at the cloudy sky.  It’s still too early in the year for snow, but the threat of looming rain rests heavy in the air.

The wind carries a swirl of gold and red leaves across his vision, carrying with them a few mice in orange kimonos.  The high-pitched laughter coming from their tiny bodies sounds nothing like the cruel ones of their classmates.

“My father said he wishes us happiness in our journeys.”

Takashi turns to look at Tanuma, golden eyes searching his face for any signs of discomfort or dishonesty, but only finds gentle truth in a soft gaze.

“Did you get the handouts for Taki?” Takashi asks, after realizing he’s been staring at Tanuma in silence for several moments.  A twitch of a smile forms at the corner of Tanuma’s lips, but he dutifully hefts their bags higher, wiggling his hand back and forth while nodding.

“Let’s go check in on her.”

They walk hand-in-hand down the sidewalk together, shielded by large trees going dormant. Mottled reds, browns, and oranges colour the tan cement, and cast shadows on the large wooden gate that surrounds Taki’s home.  When their knocks go unanswered, Takashi glances at Tanuma and then glances at the height of the wall.

“We shouldn’t—” Tanuma starts, but Takashi just turns to give him a small smile, cutting off his protest.  Sighing, Tanuma sets down the bags and cups his hands together.

It’s relatively simple to jump the solid wall, falling on the other side in a crouch.  Moments later, Tanuma slides through the now-unlatched gate, making sure to secure it behind them as they make their way to the front door.

“I’m putting my foot down at breaking a window,” Tanuma warns, but Takashi raises his hand to knock on the front door again.

“Taki!” Tanuma calls out, letting the wind carry his voice through the large home.  “It’s just us! We have your homework!”

Silence follows, the whistling of the wind through trees and wards the only response.  When it seems their only option is to leave, the door unlatches, and red-rimmed eyes peer through the crack.

Takashi doesn’t wait for an invitation, but reaches forward and draws her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and squeezing tight.  Tanuma’s arms come up after, one around Takashi’s back and the other around Taki.  Together, the three of them stand in her doorway, offering and receiving comfort.

“Have you eaten?” Takashi asks gently, and feels the tiny nod she gives as the crown of her head bumps his jaw.

“Nishimura missed you today.  He thinks it’s boring when you’re not there for lunch,” Tanuma adds. Taki’s fingers clench into the front of Takashi’s jacket.

“No one in our class cares, or is surprised,” Takashi adds, his hand rubbing her back.  “When we graduate, it won’t matter what they say about us.  We have each other, and that’s what matters.”

“But my parents—”

Her breath hitches, and Takashi rubs his nose into her hair, lips grazing her forehead as he tilts her face up to his.

“If they have a problem, you can stay with Tanuma and his father. Or you can stay with me at the Fujiwara’s, too.  We can find our own place after graduation, if that’s what it takes.  You’re not going to be alone, no matter what happens.  We’re both here with you, no matter what.  Everyone that matters is here for you.”

Her breath hitches, and Takashi presses his lips to her forehead again, lingering for a moment as his eyes close.  He pulls back, letting Tanuma take his place as he grabs their abandoned bags.  He calls the Fujiwaras’ to let them know he’s staying at Taki’s for dinner with Tanuma.

“Say hello for me, and that she should come to dinner soon,” Touko says, her voice gentle and understanding.  It’s that same understanding that led Takashi to living with them, allowing him to open up enough to accept others into his life.

While Taki struggles with the new changes in her life, Takashi passes that understanding, accepting love on to her.  He can only hope it will grant her the same strength it gives him.

It’s the season of change, and while their classmates may whisper and gossip about things they don’t understand, they have each other.  They only need to make it until the end of the year, and then they will step out into a brand new world that awaits them together, hand-in-hand.


End file.
